


The aftermath of a tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hinata boke, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Shoyou #11021:Lives with mother and younger sisterAttends Karasuno Highschool5'315Loud and energeticLives in Miyagi-ERRORERRORERRORRELOADING #11021VIRUS HAS BEEN ERASEDLOADING #10211Shoyo Hinata#10211Lives with abusive brotherStarting at Karasuno Highschool4'815Quiet and nervousLives in MiyagiSUCCESSFULLY CREATED #10211
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Miss Akasuki

Hinata tapped his fingers impatiently on the mahogany desk. He quickly pulled his hands behind his back to not come off as impertinent or foolish. His eyes traveled from the dusty tile under his feet and to the woman behind the computer in front of him. Her long dark hair was being hastily pulled back into a tangled bun. She had clearly overslept that day. Foundation that was arguably a few shades too tan for her pale skin was smudged on her nose and cheeks. Her makeup was anything but blended, leaving at least three faint finger prints on her face. If you could ignore her makeup, (Messy foundation, bright and chaotic eyeshadow, and layered blush) her hair, (which was unkept, although when brushed was shiny and smooth) and finally her outfit, (A wrinkled button up, scratchy hot pink pencil skirt, and obsolete green highheels accompanied with knee high socks) then you notice she is a beautiful woman. Her nose was elegantly straight. Her plush lips held a prominent cupids bow. Her huge pale blue eyes were intoxicatingly innocent. Hinata's began to observe her desk. Colorful post-it notes were scattered across the screen of her computer, due dates scribbled in the corner of each one. She was clearly a forgetful and uncoordanated person; thus proven by her inability to find his school paper work while she shuffled through files. "Aha! Found it!" She exclaimed as she waved the packet of sheets around, giggling. "O-Oh. Thank you." Hinata replied in a barely audible voice. A small smile spread across his face, creating a gracious expression. As she rambled on about his classes, lunch time, extra-curriculars, and warnings about the aloof vice principal, a question in her rant caught Hinata's attention. "-that you've been absent for the past two weeks... it says here that you didn't transfer." She inhaled, and continued in an rapid pace. "What was the reason? The vice will probably scold you, especaily since it was at the start of the school year. If you have another absent day he'll definitly give you some sort of punishment. You know you really shouldn't take off so much time from school, you've probably missed alot of homework." Hinata nodded hesitently, a little dazed from her speech. "Um... I was sick with the flu. S-Sorry." He responded with as he stepped back from the desk and bowed meekly at a ninety degree angle. Her eye's widened a little at the sound of his voice. It was a delicate noise, it was easy on the ears when one is given the chance to hear the lilt that tinted it. She had heard it twice so far but only paid any mind to it the second instance. She made a sound like christmas bells as she chuckled when she realized he was still bowing, waiting to be forgiven or rejected. "Don't worry! Old Akasuki will protect you from the evil vice!" She playfully declared. Hinata's head tilted up at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "W-Who?" He said timidly. "Oh sorry, I'm Akasuki." She said with a toothy grin. They both laughed a bit, although due to his quiet nature and her confident aura Akasuki's drowned his out if you walked by and listened. She speedily gave confusing and useless directions to Hinata, and he waved as he walked away still a bit disoriented from her instructions. He turned the corner away from the front office trying to recall whether it was left or right, when he bumped into a tall boy. A boy unexpectedly lanky for a first year. The stranger gave Shoyo a threatening scowl. The smaller one flinched."S-Sorry..." Hinata said in a gingerly manner. The other one scoffed and mumbled "What an idiot..." Hinata looked away in discomfort. Hinata had fallen backwards and swiftly grabbed his bag that had slid of his shoulder to stand up. One more glance at the coral haired boy and the bespeckled boy recognized him. "Hey... aren't you that kid from the bus?"


	2. The Aobayama Station

Most times Hinata used his bike or would walk to his destination, his town wasn't that big. But today he needed to go to sports shop, so he would ride on the subway. He was enlivened. For the past seven years, he had used the same volleyball. It was stained with many occurences of falling in mud. The bright blue and yellow colors had faded. A couple small nicks could be noticed on the side. Hinata hadn't bought a new one because it wasn't a nesscesity, he had gotten this one from a neighbor that moved away. Nesscesities are food, bills, and toiletries, and on rare occasions clothes. Definitly not volleyballs, especially when he already had one. But practicing at the park, the ball had rolled to the street. A car passed right over it, ripping open the top layer to display the black rubbery ball inside. Fortunatley he had made some extra cash that month, so for the first time in seven years he would finally get a shiny new volleyball. Tsukishima on the other hand, was being forced to visit his uncle. He was a grumpy man, but it was his birthday. Both his parents and brother were busy, so he was handed the unwanted task of socializing and bringing some of his mom's Kushiage to eat with the old man. So Tsukishima and Hinata on that same sunday took the 10:00 subway from Aobayama station. "We apoligize for any inconvienences, another line is in repair. The subway has twice as many passengers riding today." A female voice spoke from the loud speakers. Hinata was a bit nervous riding with so many people. Almost everyone around him was towering over the four feet and eight inches of hight he had, which didn't help the situation. He was squished in the corner, facing the window. He calmed down his breathing, closed his eyes, and pressed his cheek pressed against the cold glass. He tried to imagine he wasn't in a crowd of people or on a bus. This was working fine and kept him from getting scared until he felt a hand. A hand touching his butt. 'It has to be an accident. It's crowded, somene just bumped into you.' He denied the possibility of someone touching him like that in a public space. But when it happened again, and this time the hand didn't pull back. It stayed there pressed against his shorts, groping him. He let out a sqeak of suprise and quickly used his hand to cover his mouth. If he didn't he thought he might attract attention with his hyperventilating and quiet whimpering. He tried to shift to the side but the man behind him held him by his shoulder keeping him in place. Meanwhile Tsukishima was standing taller than plenty of the people on the bus, scaring anyone bumping into him with a scowl. He moved a couple feet to a more secluded corner of the bus. "hm?" He glanced down when he heard a small whimper. Fluffy light auburn was peaking out from behind a tall slim man, maybe a couple inches smaller then Tsukishima. He looked to close for comfort to whatever child he was cornering. **"** **Hey."** He said in a threatening tone. The bespectacled boy reached out and grabbed the mans shoulder. A man who was tall and bulky, had average dark brown hair, and was maybe thirty five years old was what he saw in front of him.

He caught a glimpse of a small boy with doll like features and orange hair dash off and sneak to the other side of the bus. Tsukishima wanted to expose the man, say what had happened, and get him in trouble, but as fate would have it the subway halted and the doors slid open. "Wait-" The man was gone into the crowd, and had such a common appearence he probably wouldn't have a chance of finding him. He sighed irrated the kid had already ran off in the crowd. This was his signal to grab his bag and head towards his uncles house.


End file.
